violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
UNGRATEFUL KID DESTROYS HIS NEW TV!!!
Plot The video starts off with Violette telling William to look at the camera, to which William doesn't want to since this is the 5th time Violette restarted the video. Violette then says to him that it's his fault since he wouldn't look at the camera those 5 times. William wants to go inside, but Violette keeps the video going by telling the viewers that today was a special day since William went swimming with her and they went out to Pizza Hut for dinner. He even had a conversation with Violette while at dinner and let Violette talk at times. William then starts to get impatient and he wants to go inside and play on his Xbox. They eventually get inside, but once they enter, they realize that all the lights have been turned off and it's pitch black. William wants to know where his Xbox is and he even starts to question if someone took it. He asks Violette if she took it, but she says no. Suddenly, the lights in the stairway come on and Bill is standing by the end of the stairs. William then asks Bill if he has his Xbox. Bill says he doesn't, but he moved it. William asks why he moved his Xbox, and Bill says it's because he wanted to watch some TV. As William is gonna go upstairs to see if his Xbox is up in his room, Bill tells him to wait a minute. Bill then tells him that he got William a present. William asks Bill what's the present, and Bill tells him that he got him a Samsung TV. Violette is about to cry tears of joy, while William asks Bill if the TV he bought for him is the TV he wanted (A Samsung 55' 4K 2018 QLED TV). Bill tells him that the guy he bought it from said it was a "4.5K" Samsung. William and Violette never heard of a Samsung TV like that, but they decide to go up and check it anyways. As they get into William's room to check the new TV, it turns out the TV is really small. William is speechless as he looks at his new TV. Violette tries to get William to talk, but William eventually screams at Bill calling his new TV a piece of crap. Bill yells back at him saying the TV is nice. William then points out that the TV is not even a Samsung, but rather a Sansui. Violette then asks Bill where he even got that TV from, and Bill said he got it from a guy in his truck selling it for only $5. William and Violette are shocked at what he said and William even mentions that Violette is gonna get him the TV he wanted. Bill then turns to Violette and gets mad at her. Violette tries to explain to Bill that she wasn't planning on it yet, but William keeps mentioning that Violette was gonna get it for him. Violette then points out that there's still tape on the TV. Bill says that there's still tape on their because he had to stand it up right, meaning that there's actually no stand on it whatsoever. William gets even more angrier and he gets into an argument with Bill. William then leaves the room and while he's gone, Violette checks the TV out. Violette then asks Bill if he actually trusted him, and Bill says he does. William then comes back with an axe and tells his parents to backup. Once they do, William axes the TV. He then throws it onto his bed and continues to axe it, to which shards of glass fly onto his bed. William then yells at Bill again and tells him to buy him the TV he wanted, to which Bill denies that request. He then continues to axe the TV more until he grabs it and throws it out the window. William then goes into his parents room and unplugs there TV and brings into his room and plugs it in. Bill tells him that that's not his TV and he can't have it, but William tells him that it's his TV until he gets the TV he wants. Bill then tells him to wait and see if that's really his TV. William then keeps the axe in his room so he can defend himself if Bill tries to steal his TV. Bill then points out the mess he made on his bed, to which William says Bill is gonna clean it up. Bill then says he isn't cleaning it up. William then wants to know how he's gonna sleep in a bed with glass shards, to which Violette says he can just pick it up. William doesn't want to pick it up since he says there's 100,000 pieces. Violette then suggests getting the vacuum, but for some reason William doesn't know how to vacuum. Violette then tells him to get the hose, and Bill tells him he owes him $5 for the TV he bought for him. William then yells at his parents to get out. Bill goes out on his own, and William tells Violette that he's gonna have to use her TV for a while. Violette asks him if he'll go swimming with her and go to Pizza Hut with her again, and William says yes. William then asks Violette when is she gonna get him his new TV since he has gone swimming with her all week. Violette says the reason why is because he didn't do his chore of the week. Violette makes William's chore of the week to vacuum his bed, but William tells her GTFO. Violette then gets mad at him and tells him to vacuum his bed, but William decides to be defiant and responds with a "Blah Blah Blah." William and Violette then scream "Blah Blah Blah" at each other until William shoves Violette out of his room. Violette signs off by trying to make amends and be happy. Trivia * This is the 7th time William destroys a TV. * This is the 5th time Bill gives William something. The first was Easter candy in "DAD GETS SO MAD HE SHOOTS SON OVER FOUL MOUTH!!!" the second were new shoes in "UNGRATEFUL KID LOSES IT AND BURNS NEW SHOES!!!", the third was $20 in "EXTREMELY HOT PEPPER PRANK ON WILLIAM" and the fourth was a replacement cupcake in "DAD SITS ON KIDS BIRTHDAY CAKE!!!". *This is the 2nd time a small TV gets destroyed. The first being "DISGUSTED DAD CHAINSAWS CHRISTMAS TREE!!!". *This was the same TV from the video "DISGUSTED DAD CHAINSAWS CHRISTMAS TREE!!!, since Bill broke the stand in that video and reused it. *This is the second time William's PlayStation 1 was shown, The first was in "WILLIAM DESTROYS CONTROLLER DURING XBOX RAGE!!!". *The Samsung 49-inch TV William took to use until he gets a 55-inch 4K 2018 QLED TV was actually his old TV as it's the same color and size. Category:Videos Category:TV Destruction Category:TV Destruction Mentioning Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Blah Blah Blah Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Shushing Category:Videos Published on a Wednesday Category:Violette's Moments Category:Pizza Category:Arguments Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Axe Category:2018